Snowy Day
by Disneygirl15
Summary: Keira and Dylan take their first steps into a future of love after a fun day with Keira's niece and nephew in the snow. My own characters with a few main characters mentioned. one-shot. hope you enjoy. has smut involved


Kiera Jones is the daughter of Emma and Killian Jones. She is madly deeply in love with Dylan Hood son of Regina and Robin Hood.

One day it snows in Storybrooke. Everyone loves snow days; especially Mary Marget (a.k.a. Snow White. Kiera loves snow day as she can curl up with her boyfriend by a roasting fire reading a good book.

Kiera's P.O.V

2nd March was a snow day. I know it's strange. Snow in March is strange. Normally you would see snow in December. But with the Beast from the East and Storm Emma approaching we ended up with snow.

Today I had my niece and nephew Rebecca and Timothy to look after. Luckily I had my lover to help me. I would never manage on my own.

We've been Sledging, had snowball fights and even built a snowman and called him Olaf. We drank hot chocolate and ate chocolates to warm us up.

Later that evening, mum and dad had a date night for their 5 year anniversary since their wedding. They didn't get married until I was 13 so I could be a part of the celebration.

Well now its just Dylan and I. We have the fire roaring and I'm reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by J.K.Rowling. It was just another usual night snuggles in the cold weather. I would never imagine anything else to come out of our snuggles. But it did.

I'm 18 and Dylan is 19. Both our parents gave us their consent to get physical but I never imagine it would be today.

Dylan started to trace circles on my upper arm which started to make me loose concentration on reading. I knew it was going to happen as I could feel his hard erection against my back.

"Are we going to do it today?" I asked.

"Only if you want too. Otherwise

I'm going to need a cold shower for 'you-know-what." Dylan replied with a chuckle.

"What if my parents walk in on us?" concerned about our privacy, "I won't be able to face them for weeks!" embarrassment showing on my face.

"They know that I want to show my love to you. They're staying with my parents for the night. We'll be fine for the night." Dylan said whilst slowly moving his hands towards my covered breast.

"Hmm...Dylan...wait" I say between moans.

"Kiera, what could you say to ruin this moment and stop me from making our love unified through passionate love sex!" Dylan knew those words would cause all my thoughts from stopping and only thinking about the moment now.

"Dylan...make love to me all through the night." I say whilst turning around, placing the book on the table, grinding my pelvis onto his erection causing Dylan to moan.

Our hands started to search each others bodies as our tongues battled for dominance. Without realising it, I found myself with my back to the couch. Dylan muscular body must of gathered strength to flip us.

"Yes Dylan," I moaned as his hand travelled to my breast under my tank top, "hmm...your touch is all i need." I moan again.

Soon, we both discarded our clothes only leaving us in our underwear. Next moment, my breast were freed and I felt a hot mouth over them. I was constantly moaning and grinding my pussy into Dylan's penis.

Two fingers found my heated sex and entering at a slow pace. Unconsciously my hips buckled at my lovers pumps.

"Faster...please...Dylan...harder...so...so...close." I say between moans.

Suddenly, without thinking, I was cumming. Harder than I ever imagine my first time would be. Once I came down from my high, I reached forward to stroke Dylan through his underwear. It was his turn to moan.

With all my might, I pushed Dylan so he was sitting on the couch as I began to slither onto the floor between his legs. The courage inside me erupted as I closed my mouth around his reasonable size dick.

I slowly began to bob up and down using my hand to tackle the parts that my tiny mouth could not reach. Dylan was withering and moan with his hips bucking meeting my rhythm.

"Kiera...I...need...to...be...inside...yyyou...nnow." Dylan moaned.

I released Dylan from my mouth as I began to move up so my sex was inline with his fully erected penis. I sanked down hard; both of us moaning in unison.

We began a slow rhythm until we were both close and I was underneath again. I came first with Dylan following behind.

 _3rd March_

I woke to the sunshine streaming onto my face. As my eyes adjusted to the intruding light, i searched my surroundings. I was in my bed, naked! _How did i get here?_ I thought.

It was only until I heard a soft stirring sound next to me that I remembered. I had sex with the love of my life not once but twice. I surely knew I would be pregnant as we did not use any protection but I would not prefer to tell him now until I am fully certain.

"Morning beautiful"


End file.
